<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>both young when I first saw you by Nora_Wolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009052">both young when I first saw you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe'>Nora_Wolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to try my hand at filling this prompt from Reylo Prompts: "I want a trashfic where teen besties Ben/Rey (á la Lizzie McGuire/Gordo) drift apart but somehow, as nostalgic AF adults, find each other again at a hotel in Italy &amp; sweetly fuck until sunrise. Because it would always be *them.*"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>both young when I first saw you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar curve of her smile catches him unawares. </p><p> </p><p>Of all of the places in the world, almost 10 years after they had last seen each other, Ben had not expected to find Rey here, at the Giardino della Pieve Relais in Cascina on a night like this.</p><p> </p><p>She is even more beautiful now, wearing an emerald green dress that brings out the hazel of her eyes. Her face lights up with surprise and joy as she spots him across the hotel bar, and she slowly pushes her way through the crowd towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're still shorter than me," is the first thing Ben awkwardly blurts out as she reaches his side. Up close, he can see the freckles scattered over her skin like tiny stars. He's dreamed about kissing them for a very long time now, even though he's made peace with her absence all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're still as obnoxious as ever," she wrinkles her pert nose as she replies, but her eyes are sparkling with repressed laughter. She slides her arm through his. "Come, let's find a booth and catch up, shall we?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ben had been 16 when he first met Rey Kenobi, both of them assigned seats next to each other in Mr. Ackbar's geometry class. It soon turned out that she was much better at the subject, and before long, they were meeting regularly in the library for additional tutoring for Ben's benefit.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, Solo, you can be so thick sometimes," Rey huffed with impatience as she shuffled their worksheets. "We've been through the circumcenter theorem twice!"</p><p> </p><p>Ben only laughed at her irate expression, and cajoled, "Come on, let's take a break. I know how much of a gremlin you become when you're hungry. Pizza?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but only because you're paying for it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll always get you whatever you want, Kenobi. Except for deep-dish pizza. That stuff is an abomination."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"And do you remember the time when we told Poe that Finn had a crush on him, and it turned out to be true?" Rey giggles as she lifts a fruity concoction in a horrific shade of neon blue to her lips. "I can't believe that they've been married for so long now!"</p><p> </p><p>Ben's eyes crinkle in fond amusement as he sips his own drink. "And I remember you trying to set Rose up with Hux by sneaking all those fake love letters into their lockers. A regular Emma Woodhouse you were, back then."</p><p> </p><p>"You still remember my favourite novel!" she crows in glee. "But then again, you always argued that 'Pride and Prejudice' was better, even though I think 'Emma' is completely underrated."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, enemies-to-lovers is one of the better tropes in story-telling. Also, weren't you the one who sat through the entire BBC adaptation of 'Pride and Prejudice' with me anyway?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Who knew that Ben Solo had a romantic streak in him?" Rey teased, as she brought over the bowl of popcorn to the couch where he was sitting. "Be honest, how many times have you already watched this?"</p><p> </p><p>Ben sighed in mock exasperation, reaching out to snag a few kernels from the bowl. "If you must know, I've watched the whole thing only once. I'm doing this again for your benefit, not mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but the fact that you own the Special Edition DVDs is a little suspect. It implies that you were planning to watch this more than once. Just admit it, Solo," she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>He only gave her a pointed look, before declaiming comically, with the palm of his hand over his heart, "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love... popcorn!"</p><p> </p><p>He lunged forward to tickle Rey on the last word, making her shriek and upend the bowl, the kernels raining over them like confetti.</p><p> </p><p>Ben didn't want to admit that he only started reading Jane Austen's works just so that he could have one more thing in common with Rey.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry that I didn't write back enough after graduation, Ben," Rey says quietly, idly playing with a cocktail umbrella. "I should have been better at keeping in touch. Moving to Rome was no excuse for being a terrible correspondent."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Ben reaches over to take her hand, to comfort her, vaguely noting how one of his could easily wrap around both her wrists. "Don't blame yourself; we all had so much going on at the time, and I didn't think too much of it."</p><p> </p><p>He's aware of her body tensing at his words, and wonders if he said something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben," she sighs, the sound echoing those that she had made during their tutoring sessions together. "You never knew, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>He blinks in confusion. "What was I supposed to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Solo, I can't believe that you're still as thick as ever. I had a crush on you throughout high school."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"We're graduating!" Ben yelled jubilantly as he ran down the hallway, attracting stares and muffled giggles from the other students. He almost slipped as he slid into the classroom where he usually hung out with Rey during their free period together, but recovered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben."</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing the stricken tone in her voice, his face fell and he immediately rushed to her side. She usually didn't call him by his given name, unless she was upset and needed comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Rey? Are you okay?" his heart stuttered at the sight of her red, teary eyes. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her. </p><p> </p><p>"We're moving to Italy," she managed to get the words out between sobs. "Dad just got the news this morning."</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing Ben could do but hold Rey as tightly as he could during that moment, while he contemplated a future without her in it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He doesn't remember the exact details that finally brought them to this moment in his hotel room. Her hands are gripping the unbuttoned halves of his shirt, and her mouth is tightly slanted across his, as though she is trying to memorize the taste of him.</p><p> </p><p>All Ben remembers is the haste with which he pulled Rey from the bar, telling the bemused waiter in broken Italian to charge everything to his card, as she giggled with his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>He has never believed in fate, but he's willing to make an exception now that he has Rey Kenobi in his embrace, and he won't let her leave again. She hums in contentment when his hands drift down to splay across her lower back, pulling her even closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben," she murmurs against his lips. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back a little to gaze at her as he removes his button-down. "Because I was a fool and a coward back then. All that time we could have had together..." he trails off as he leans down to press a little kiss to her cheekbone, on the little spray of freckles he remembers so well. "I want to make up for it now."</p><p> </p><p>Her smile is radiant, as she reaches behind to unzip her dress. Her lingerie is a simple set in peach cotton, but Ben thinks that he's seen nothing else sexier in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>Rey helps him pull his undershirt off, and he is gratified to see her pupils dilate as she takes in his broad chest and muscular arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I see that you've been working out, Solo."</p><p> </p><p>"You like it, Kenobi."</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly scoops her up in his arms, eliciting a small shriek of surprise, and carries her over to the king-size bed. Gently lowering her onto the comforter, he kisses her again, lingeringly, before reaching down to take his jeans off. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Rey gasps softly as she gazes at his form. Ben's sizeable erection is clearly outlined against the fabric of his boxer briefs, and she wonders if he'll fit inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing her look of hesitation, Ben pulls her into his arms, one hand stroking her hair. "Nothing has to happen tonight, sweetheart, if you don't want it to."</p><p> </p><p>She glares up at him, before she pushes at his shoulders, rolling them over so that she sits astride him. Her barely-covered pussy is pressed right up against his shaft, and he groans at the sensation of heat he can feel between them, even with their underwear in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Rey rocks her hips back and forth over his cock, teasing, "This doesn't feel like nothing to me, Solo." She reaches behind to unclasp her bra, and as it falls off her shoulders, he cups her breasts, marvelling at how one of his hands almost spans the width of her chest. Her nipples are a rosy hue, and he rolls one between a thumb and forefinger, making Rey moan softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we continue then?" Ben's voice is raspy from desire, as he waits for her response. She smiles at him, lifting herself off so that she can strip off the last of her clothing, and he removes his own, looking at her all the while.</p><p> </p><p>She lies back on the bed, a light flush of arousal tinting her skin, and spreads her legs so that he can see the wetness gleaming between her thighs. He slips two fingers inside her, pumping them slowly in and out of her soft cunt, watching as her eyes close in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Beads of pre-come are forming at the tip of Ben's cock now, and he desperately needs to be inside her. Her hands are stroking his shaft, making him mumble an expletive or two as he moves over her, leaning forward so that he can see every expression on her face while he fucks her. </p><p> </p><p>He tries his best to be gentle at first, pressing into her slowly, savouring the tight wet warmth of her pussy as it stretches to accommodate him. Then Rey lifts her legs to wrap around his hips, pulling him deeper, as their mouths meet in another passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>His thrusts pick up speed, and he can't control himself anymore. Her cries of delight are spurring him on, and he can feel her nails digging into the flesh of his arms as he pounds into her pliant body.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Ben," she gasps against his lips. "I'm almost there. Please."</p><p> </p><p>With a grunt, he braces himself against the bed with one hand, while the other slides down to play with her clit. Rey chokes back a scream at the added stimulation, and Ben can feel her cunt squeezing down on him like a vice as she comes. </p><p> </p><p>He follows her over the edge not long after, burying his own sounds of satisfaction against her cheek, wrapping his arms around her still-trembling body as her fingers tangle in his hair. He continues holding her close in the aftermath, placing soft, sweet kisses on every part of her skin that he can reach, as if there aren't enough words to express what he feels at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>He could lie in this bed with her forever, with her head nestled against his shoulder and her leg draped over his, as though they can't bear to have even an inch of space between their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Rey whispers, "I'm flying back to Chicago next week. For good. That's why I was at the bar tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Ben's heart stutters with hope. He can see his future with Rey now, the shape of it solid and clear, her standing with him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three months later, back in Chicago, Rey accepts Ben's proposal, throwing her arms around him even before he finishes his carefully-rehearsed speech.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>